Tempting Fate
by NiicoleBabe
Summary: My Version Of Tempted...I know its not going to be exactly the same as the book but this is just my idea of what might happen...cuz i dont know cuz im not P.C Cast or Kristin Cast.Rated T cuz of Aphrodite and her swearing and the bloodlust of Vampyres.


**AN: Hope you like it, its my first HON story. I know that the book will be nothing like this but still.**

**Niicole: Hey Y'all I hope you'll like my story.**

**Tilly: Nah Your a bad writer**

**Niicole: :( No Fair Just Cuz I Like Zoey and Stark and You Like Erik and Zoey.**

**Tilly : Uh-Uh**

**Niicole: Uh-huh...And Guess What I Like Vampire Academy and Twilight More Than You...Yer I Went There.**

**Tilly: No You Didnt You Evil Little Irish Witch :...We will finish this Later**

***Tilly and Niicole put their arms around each other put on cheesy smiles and look towards the camera***

**Tilly :G'dbye now**

**Niicole: Enjoy ! :D **

(FLASHBACK)

I had just got back from dinner and I decided to head out to the tree by the east wall to think.I had been there for about 5 minutes when I heard a familiar _me-eeh-uf-me-eef-uf-snort._

"Nala," I said happily as she jumped into my lamp "I missed you!."

"_me-ehh-uf-ow_"She grunted nuzzling my leg.

Stark had died in my arms just yesterday so it was nice to have Nala there for support and company.

I petted Nala while I thought in silence listening to her soft purring.

I was thinking of Stark and the connection we had before he died; instinctively my hand flew to my lips and touched them gently while the memory of kissing Stark came to mind.

(END FLASHBACK)

Now here I was outside after banishing Kalona & Neferet, kneeling beside Stark.

And since now I was connected to Stark in a way that can be stronger than an imprint I could feel his pain so I knew that his pain was probaly double.

"We need to get him back to the House Of Night" Darius said checking Starks body and shaking his head " He needs to be around more vampyres to fully recover"

"But is it ....you know.." Shaunee started

"...Safe" Erin finished in the same unsure and nervous voice as Shaunee.

"Its safe, " I said.

I saw everyones uneasy eyes " Im sure its safe" I said again with much more confidence, and something was telling me that it was the right thing to go back.

"Hold on...you guys go on ahead I wanna say bye to my grandma and Sister Mary Angela" I called to them.

There was a chorus of 'Oks' and ' I'll cya laters'.

"Thank you sooo much Sister Mary Angela....for everything you truly are a saint" I said while giving her a BIG hug.

"Please take care of my Nan" I told Sister Mary Angela.

"Of course I will I wont leave her side till she is better and even then she is welcome to come and join me in my flat" she said.

"Thank You" I said sincerely

"And you Nan you were brillant, even though you were hurt you still pulled through to help us" I said turning to her.

"No, Zoeybird I was nothing compared to how great you were" she said smiling at me.

" I love you Nan, I will visit you soon " I said hugging her.

"I love you to _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I got back I was greeted by Prof. Lenobia, Anastasia and Dragon by the stables.

"Oh Zoey, we knew you could do it" Prof. Lenobia said while enveloping me in a hug.

"Well done young Priestess" Dragon said with a respectful nod of his head.

"We have arranged an assembly to tell the school what happened since they do not remember a thing of what Kalona and Neferet did." Anastasia said.

"We have also informed the the high council about Shekinahs death ,also we need a new High Priestess for the school and the council said they will decide who they want to replace Shekinah out of all the House Of Nights High Priestess' " Dragon informed me.

"Guess what Zo," Damien said " Lenobia just told me who the new High Priestess of the school is"

"Really, who?" I asked.

"AL-" Damien started

"You, the Nerd Herd and me" Aprhodite said cutting Damien off.

"Your kidding....b-but were only fledgings.. " I said completely shocked.

"Ehemm" Erik and Stark coughed.

"Well except for the two Red Vamps. and Erik over here...b-but still and plus Stevie Rae and Stark have to stay with the other Red Fledgings underground in the tunnels." I stuttered.

"Uh-uh-uh Zo, the council are having completely new dorms built under the school for Stevie Rae and the Fledgings." Stark laughed wagging his finger at me.

"Oh" I said lamely.

"You don't sound to happy Zo" Stevie Rae said coming out from the shadows with the Red Fledgings behind her.

"Of course I'm happy Stevie Rae, I'm just shocked plus you know how lame I am" I laughed at the end.

"Yeah you are pretty lame" Stevie Rae laughed.

"Well so I hear we have a assembly to plan-" I started

"Oh and Z the group and I have been thinking maybe we could perform a cleansing ritual aswell...just to get rid of the eery feel the Raven Mockers and Kalona put over this place"

Damien said.

"Yeah it would make us feel a lot safer too" Jack said in a small voice.

"Plus this place is all bad vibish.." Shaunee said looking around

"Super bad vibish Twin" Erin said nodding.

"Good idea guys...sooo when should we hold the ritual?"I asked

"A.S.A.P..Like NOW!" Aphrodite said.

"But were not ready" Jack said shocked.

"Go get ready we will stall for a few minutes while you set up, we shall inform the school of what happened in small detail until you can come and tell the whole story" Lenobia said.

"Yeah, plus I wanna go mingle with some new fledging boys and go see my old buds"Kramisha said.

" We will get ready at the east wall and Lenobia you can host the assembly near there" I said.

**An: Its short I know but its the first chapter to see if people like it. Im only young so cut me some slack(not even a teen yet :( but im a pre-teen) :P.**

**Please Review So I know if I should continue or not.**

**P.S Sorry bout the thing at the top I was having a random and sugar rush moment.**

**P.S.S Tilly Sucks :P But I Love Her.**

**Lots of Love Niicolebabe xx**


End file.
